


The Beaten Bear with Golden Hair

by Melancholy_Incarnate



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I don't know, Some Plot, but don't worry it's not all bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 01:45:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melancholy_Incarnate/pseuds/Melancholy_Incarnate
Summary: Lenora Mormont was sent to the South. As daughters often were, she was used as something to sell. A bargaining chip. Her family arranged to marry her off. Her husband is a monster. What is she willing to do to survive?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing I've found has portrayed Gregor Clegane as having human emotions. I mean he's a total dick, but he's still going to have moments of humanity if not kindness. I hate his guts, but he's at least going to be capable of something other than murderous rage.

Even though it was a hot day and the cloak was heavy wool, Lenora's entire body went cold when it was draped around her shoulders. She almost imagined she could smell the perfume of the women who had worn it before her. Until then, she had thought that maybe her family would stop the wedding. Not marry her to this...  _monster_. But no. Lenora Mormont was alone, and she would probably die at the hands of her new husband. She had a duty to her family, yes, but surely,  _surely_ it didn't run this far! But she knew it did. And so, resigned to her fate, the fifteen-year-old looked up at the face of Gregor Clegane and forced a smile onto her face. It was a pretty face with clear, milk-white skin, large brown eyes, and straight blonde hair that shone gold in the sunlight. Ser Gregor was thirteen years older and two and a half feet taller than Lenora, but she managed to keep her composure until the end of the wedding and the feast. Her stomach churned and she didn't so much as touch her food.  _Oh gods,_ she thought.  _Oh gods, it's almost time._  

"My lord, may I go to the Godswood to pray for a son this night?"

"Do as you will, woman. You have twenty minutes," her husband said gruffly.

She bowed quickly and made a hasty retreat. She rushed to the Godswood and knelt before the scraggly heart tree. "Please, please just let me survive this man. I will bear his children if I must, just don't let me die at his hands." She prayed until her time was almost up and hurried back to the hall to meet her husband. She arrived and stood meekly by the huge knight. Lenora dreaded what she knew was to come. 

"Wife," Gregor barked. "Come. It is time for the bedding ceremony."

"Of course, my lord." Her blood froze in her veins, but she followed him nonetheless. 

The guests laughed and cheered as the newlyweds ascended a stone staircase to Ser Gregor's bedchamber. It was by no means a small room, but it immediately felt tiny when the lord stepped within. He closed the door and bolted it behind them as Lenora turned her back to him and began to remove her gown. She stepped out of it and turned to see her husband behind her wearing only his smallclothes. He lay sprawled on the bed and she carefully lay down beside him. She did it slowly and hesitantly and fearfully. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her against his chest. _No matter what, you won't make a sound. You are a Mormont. Bears don't cry. Bears don't cry. Bears don't cry..._

* * *

He took her roughly and though she bled, Lenora didn't cry out. She just closed her eyes and waited for it to be over. It seemed an eternity, but then he was finally done. She didn't move until she was certain he was asleep. When she was sure, however, she wept. Try as she might, she couldn't stop the flow of tears. But Ser Gregor could. Lenora thought she had been silent. At least until her husband grabbed her arm and turned her to face him sharply. Contrary to what she would've expected, all the fear left her and was replaced by something else. Something dark and uncaring. Something that made all of her tears dry up. Made her feelings wither away until she was empty and cold on the inside. With her tear-stained face, she gave him a dead stare. His fingers slowly slackened and her gaze didn't waver as she carefully plucked each finger off of her. Lenora turned her back to him.

She fully expected a harsh blow, but one never came. Instead, Gregor put an arm over her and with a gentleness she didn't know he was capable of, hugged her close. It was a moment of still, perfect calm that Lenora feared would shatter at any second. But the moment stretched on and on until she finally slept. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing I've found has portrayed Gregor Clegane as having human emotions. I mean he's a total dick, but he's still going to have moments of humanity if not kindness. I hate his guts, but he's at least going to be capable of something other than murderous rage.

Lenora's moon blood didn't come when it should have. It had been a little under two months since her wedding, and almost every night, her husband took her. It was always a painful thing, but she had a duty to her family, so she didn't struggle. Much. She knew it was only a matter of time, and yet she hadn't expected it to happen so soon. She felt a twinge in her gut. She thought it was merely dread. Until she threw up into the latrine. Then she knew. She knew she was carrying his child.  _Gods, will I even be able to love the child of this... this horror?_ She hated herself for thinking the answer might be no. 

"Violet!" she cried. Her stomach heaved again. She heard the patter of the serving woman's feet on the stone floor of the room.

"My lady! What-" she gasped when she saw her face. She helped Lenora up and put a hand to her belly. "My lady, are you with child?" She had only to look at her eyes to see the truth. Lenora burst into tears. 

* * *

Over dinner, she broached the subject of an heir with Gregor. 

"My lord, when do you hope to get an heir?" Gregor leapt to his feet, incredulity and rage fighting for dominance on his broad face.

"As soon as bloody possible, woman! What are you, stupid?!" His voice boomed through the hall and Lenora cringed back.

"What my lady means to tell you is that she is with child..." Violet interjected softly. Gregor abruptly sat back down, growling at the perceived impertinence of his wife. 

"Pray that it's a boy." He said it quietly, but there was menace laced into the statement. Menace she had no doubt he would act on.  _By the gods, what have I gotten into?_

 


End file.
